Hannya
by nitpickernose
Summary: Something sinister has entered the shop. When Yuuko begins to fall ill, Watanuki must uncover a mystery that could destroy them both. YuukoxWatanuki.


**Note from the Author:** Thank snowkhyrie for the update. They left such a nice review, it inspired me to write this. This could be a stand alone story. But in my mind, it a missing tale from "Through the Eyes of a Child" Chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy!

Rating: T for subject matter.

Parings: I'm sure you can guess.

 **Hannya**

There was something wrong with the girl.

Not that he could see spirits following her. There was no dark aura, no smoky fog, no terrible odor emitting from her. She looked and talked like a normal person. Even so. . .

There was something wrong with her.

He wasn't sure if Yuuko could sense it, too. If she did, he couldn't tell. She had let the girl into the shop, after all, but that was nothing unusual. He had been in the garden tending to Yuuko's lilies when she had called out to him, her voice an odd mix between light and serious, to tell him that they had a guest. He remembered wondering how it could be that her voice seemed to float on the breeze like that.

After, Watanuki had blustered in with the fresh, spring wind, teetering back and forth between the kitchen and the tea room. It had taken her a little longer than normal to bring in her guest for tea, but he hadn't really paid much attention. Instead he fretted over making green tea or jasmine. He had only finished placing the sugar on the table when Yuuko entered with the girl and immediately he felt the air get sucked from the room and back with the outside wind.

Watanuki almost didn't really notice at first. She has no birthmarks, no deformities, no physical abnormalities that could be seen. By modern standards, she was quite . . . attractive. Beautiful, really. The girl was taller than average, with striking long, red hair and cool, clear blue eyes that any hot-blooded man could drown in. Her skin was pale and free of blemishes and her lips were full and tinged with pink from the outside cold.

Yet there was something else about her that made his heart speed up and his insides squirm. It was the same way he felt right before he had to kill a spider.

Watanuki's hand slightly trembled as he set the tea before their new customer. The girl didn't seem to notice. In fact, she didn't really acknowledge that he was standing there at all. Instead her eyes were fixated on Yuuko. Her expression was blank, almost bored. But her eyes. . .the way she was staring at Yuuko-san. . .his insides squirmed again.

"So," Yuuko began, "What can I do for you?"

"I've heard of you," the girl said.

"Is that so?" Yuuko smiled and leaned back in her chair.

The girl smiled back, but somehow, doing so made her face look less beautiful. Watanuki watched as she traced the tea cup with the tip of her finger, her smile dropped for a moment as if it were an effort to keep it on her lips. But then just as fast she smiled again.

"You help people with problems."

"In a way, yes."

"I can tell," the girl stated as she sat back in her chair. "This place, it has a _feel_ to it."

"Is that why you're here?" Yuuko asked, "You felt drawn to his place?"

"No, I heard about you," the girl corrected.

"But you must have a wish," Watanuki interjected. "You wouldn't be here if you didn't have one."

The girl jerked suddenly, as if she just realized that he was standing right next to her. Yuuko's head tilted slightly, looking quickly at him. He could tell she wasn't pleased that he interrupted. He was about to apologize to Yuuko but he noticed the girl. She was staring at him. It had been one thing when she had been looking at Yuuko, but now that her eyes were on him, it was an entirely different sensation. A cold sweat broke out on the back of his neck, and he suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. Those eyes. . .deep and cool . . . he felt very naked.

"Who's this?" she asked Yuuko.

"He's my servant," Yuuko said without so much of a glance in his direction.

 _Servant?_

The girl's eyes glanced back and forth between Yuuko and Watanuki. Most people would have been embarrassed by how unabashedly she studied them, but this girl took her time. Her eyes lingered on Watanuki for a long moment, so long that he almost made up an excuse to leave.

"So, you _must_ have a wish."

Yuuko's voice cut the silence and the girl's eyes slid back to Yuuko and Watanuki turned invisible again.

"Yes," she smiled brightly and her eyes gleamed, but her voice sounded like a hiss. "I want a boyfriend."

He noticed Yuuko's eyelids fluttered for a brief moment.

"I'm surprised you don't have one already," said Yuuko. "You're quite pretty, I don't think you really need my help with that."

"You'd be surprised," the girl shot back. "Besides, I don't want just anyone."

"You have someone particular in mind?"

"No," her voice was flat, "no one that interests me."

"Is that what you want?" Yuuko asked quizzically as she rested her cheek on her hand. "Someone interesting?"

The air was so thick that Watanuki felt dizzy. His vision swam and he pinched the bridge of his nose, as if that would somehow make the room stop spinning. A small bead of sweat rolled into his eyes and Watanuki turned his back to the two women. The hum of their voices drifting further and further away.

Running a hand through his hair, Watanuki unbuttoned his collar hoping that it would someone help him breathe. He thought he could feel Yuuko's eyes on him, but when he glanced in the mirror, he could see that her attention was still focused on her new client. He understood that it was rude to leave abruptly, but his legs carried him out of the room, and back to the veranda.

It was only when he slid open the door to the porch and the cool wind whipped across his face and his lungs filled with clean air, that he was again able to breathe.

* * *

It was about a half-hour later that Yuuko joined him outside.

"Is she gone?" he asked not bothering to look up from his gardening.

"It was very rude of you to leave like that," he heard her say.

She didn't sound upset or judgmental. She said it calmly, as if she were telling him the time.

"I'm sure she didn't even notice I left," he said as he stood up and dusted off his hands with his apron. "So, did you grant her wish?"

His back was stilled turned to her, but thought it strange that she didn't reply right away. He could sense her moving behind him, but her silence was unsettling.

"Not yet," she sighed when she finally spoke. "I don't know if it's something I can grant."

Suddenly he felt her warm hand of his side of his face. For some reason, he still couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"You could feel it, couldn't you?" her breath was warm in his ear, her lips brushing slightly against his skin.

"I don't. . . I mean – I. . ." he stuttered.

Yuuko's hand slid from his cheek down to his neck. He wished that he had remembered to shave this morning. Her touch was calming, he could feel anger seeping out of his body, which surprised him because he didn't even realize he was upset. Sighing deeply, he chanced a glance at her. He could only see her jaw out of the corner of his eye, but her breathing in his ear was making the thoughts in his head clearer and fuzzy at the same time.

"Why did you tell her I was your servant?"

The words fell from his mouth without him thinking. He was surprised it had bothered him. Yuuko's hand stopped stroking his face.

"I thought I was more than that."

 _I thought I was very precious to you._

He wasn't sure were that last thought came from. He could've sworn she said that to him once.

Yuuko's lips lingered along his ear. Her other hand pressed on his lower back.

"Watanuki," she whispered, her fingers fiddling with the open buttons of his collar, "I thought you knew me better than that."

* * *

Later that night, as he lay in bed and he watched the stars through the open door in the bedroom, his mind flashed back to that girl. Her blue eyes, staring deeply into his. Not looking through him, but into him. Clear, cool, blue eyes. . .

That was when he felt something crawl deep inside of him. Bubbling up, snarling like an animal. Dreadful and foreboding and it made is heart pound inside of his chest. He turned, his face into his pillow as a cold sweat broke out over his body.

"You're thinking about that girl, aren't you?" he heard Yuuko whisper, her breath hot on the back of his neck.

"How did you know?" he asked into the darkness.

Her warm hand slid over his stomach, up across his chest, and back down to his belly. She repeated that several times, and slowly he felt his muscles relax, the overwhelming tightness in his chest lessened and that menacing thickness in the air faded. He felt himself exhale as her warmth enveloped him.

"I just knew."

"What's wrong with her?" he asked moving onto his back.

"I'm not sure exactly," she sighed. "But be careful, Watanuki."

This alerted him and he turned to face her. He could barely see the outline of her face in the dark, but the moon reflected off of her skin, and he thought that he could see her frowning. He shifted so that his body wasn't blocking the moonlight, and she moved closer to him.

"Why should I be caref - "

"Shhh," and she punctuated that with a kiss. "I'm tired. . .and hungover."

* * *

He'd almost completely forgotten about it by the next morning. He was on his way to the store for Yuuko's hangover cure when a gust of that wicked wind rushed through him, making his ears burn and his eyes sting. That was when he could sense it. Just like the pressure in the atmosphere, the air changed, and he felt eyes on him, watching him, and he forgot to breathe.

Turning around, he saw no one in the alleyway. Watanuki scratched his beard and continued on until he made it to the market.

"More Ukon no Chikara?" asked the clerk.

Watanuki nodded and reached for his wallet.

"I would tell you to stop drinking, but then I'd lose your business."

"It's not for me," Watanuki said as he took the small paper bag from the clerk, "it's for my. . ."

He almost wanted to say _employer_ , just to spite Yuuko. Perhaps he was still mad about the day before.

"For her?" the clerk asked and his eyes flickered past Watanuki's shoulder. "She's pretty."

Somehow Watanuki knew _she_ was there. So he wasn't surprised to see the girl watching him through the convenient store window.

She looked very casual, with her arms crossed as she leaned against the light post. Her expression was bored, but that didn't make her eyes any less intense. The vibrant blue of those crystal eyes were visible, even at a distance. The morning wind made her hair dance, making it look like fire. Watanuki held his breath as he opened the door and toyed with the temptation to pretend he didn't see her. But his polite nature trumped his discomfort.

"You're the girl from Yuuko's shop," Watanuki greeted kindly as he approached her.

She didn't smile but those icy eyes looked him up and down slowly and he clenched his jaw, hoping that she wouldn't respond and that he would be able to leave.

"You are her _servant,_ " she hushed, but the words slithered tightly from her mouth.

"Yes," he replied looking down.

He didn't like that frozen stare of hers.

"She's very beautiful, must be hard for you," the girl said.

"How so?" Watanuki laughed.

She didn't elaborate, but for the first time since he'd met this girl, she looked away. Not as if embarrassed, but annoyed. She sighed, and her warm breath puffed in the cold air. Watanuki got the impression that this girl clearly didn't like to talk.

Wetting her lips, she glanced back at him. Uncrossing her arms, and straightened.

"You're very interesting," she said, and her voice suddenly changed. It sounded sweet and light, as if it were to drift away with the breeze. It made Watanuki cringe.

"Thank you?"

Turning her back, she began to walk away, flicking her red hair behind her. As she reached the edge of the curb, she called out after him.

"I'll be seeing you soon."

Her voice was still light and sweet, but her tone was ominous, and Watanuki felt something inside of him retreat, as if some part of him was telling him to hide.

Another cold gust gushed around him, making him close his eyes, and when he opened them, she was gone.

* * *

When he returned to Yuuko's shop it had begun to rain. Pouring her a glass of water, he set it on the nightstand and handed her the medicine. His lips and tongue were frosty from the cold, and when he kissed her, she hummed in relief.

"You taste very refreshing," she laughed as she took the medicine from his hands.

She downed the hangover cure and water quickly and pulled him down into the bed with her. Her body was so warm, a welcome change from chilly, tepid outside. Tiredly, he lay his head on her soft breast and sighed in content.

He listened to the rain patter on the ground outside, and he was just beginning to drift off to sleep when he heard her whisper hotly in his ear.

"You saw her again."

Watanuki suddenly registered her long, gentle fingers running soothingly through his hair. A deep, burning heat bubbled within chest, and he let out another sigh into her thin, silky nightgown. The burning of her skin radiated through the fabric and he buried his face deeper into her breast. A deep rush of respite rumbled through his body and he wondered if she'd let him stay with her in bed all day.

Groggily, he looked at the clock. It was almost 8:30 in the morning, and his bleary eyes met hers, begging him to not talk about his encounter with that girl. His head was fuzzy from a restless night and the gray skies and gentle rain outside were calling for a sleepy day.

"We can't stay in bed all day," she told him as if reading his mind, but made no move to get out of bed.

"But it's so dreary!" he whined weakly as he crawled up her body.

"A customer is coming."

Her tone was quiet, but something in her voice made him freeze. Bowing his head, his heart began to slam against his chest causing his drowsiness to evaporate. Yuuko shifted her body beneath him, tempting him to collapse into her again, but he rolled off her because he knew what was about to happen next.

"It's _her,_ isn't it?" he moaned unhappily.

Yuuko was up and throwing on her robe as she glided across her bedroom. Thrusting open the shutters to the porch, that frigid gale blasted into the room, causing Watanuki to bolt upright onto the bed. He watched Yuuko as she stood there, staring out into the garden, her long hair and robe fluttering behind her. Her expression was serious, as if she were searching for something with all of her might. The wind whipped and rattled her vase and chest drawers. The sheets of the bed fluttered in the breeze. Yuuko finally closed her eyes and breathed deeply before glancing back to him.

"I'm afraid so."

* * *

The shop was unusually chilly that morning and as Watanuki cooked Yuuko breakfast and went about his morning chores, he eyed the entrance carefully. It was so tempting to just lock the door. But just has he was watching the door, Yuuko was watching him.

"You can't stop it," she warned when she caught him peeking through the front window. "She'll come as she pleases. There's nothing you can do."

"What is she?" he asked as he shifted sideways to look further into the yard.

"Are you asking me if she's human?"

He heard Yuuko light a match and soon smelt the smoke of her tobacco.

"Is she?"

Turning around, he saw how she was stretched across her sofa and inhaled her from her pipe. Her catlike posture draped across the cushions as she threw her head back over the armrest. Smoke poured from her mouth and curled into the air as she exhaled. He watched her body melt on the sitter. When he was a teenager, he had been embarrassed to witness her lie so lavishly before him. But he was not a boy anymore. He was a man, and their relationship was very different. He was allowed to indulge in the very sight of her. Now, he found it fascinating to watch her and his body flushed.

"I don't know," she answered honestly.

A knock at the door made him jump and Yuuko slowly moved herself in a sitting position and crossed her legs. The way she was able to switch from tempting to dignified was truly amazing.

"Come in," she called.

The girl entered and Watanuki blushed. Beads of sweat rolled down his face as he tried not to face the girl. Briskly walking back to the kitchen, he grabbed a hand towel and wiped his face. Whatever they were going to talk about, they could talk without him. Even so, not being there made him nervous and he paced in the kitchen.

"Watanuki!" he heard Yuuko call after a few minutes, "Come in here, please."

He inwardly groaned as he approached Yuuko and her guest. Yuuko's face was expressionless and that only increased his anxiety.

Yuuko stood and moved to stand next to Watanuki. Extending her hand, she motioned for him to sit in her place. Watanuki looked back and forth between the two women.

"She would like to speak with you," Yuuko said.

He stared back at Yuuko. He was sure that if she truly wanted, she could win a fortune playing poker.

Watanuki gulped. He did not want to talk to this girl, and he did not want to talk to her alone. Yuuko quietly stepped from the room and his legs felt like lead as he moved to the sofa. Sitting down, he noticed that her expression did not seem to change as he took Yuuko's place. Glancing back at the door, he found that Yuuko was indeed gone and he was now alone with this strange girl.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked, trying to mask the nervousness in his voice.

"I told you."

She smiled widely, showing all of her teeth, and he shuddered involuntarily. He'd never seen her smile so wide before. Her teeth were white and perfectly capped, but something in that smile made him want to recoil from her and his stomach squeezed.

"Well, you strike me as a person who keeps their promises," he said, trying to force his voice from his throat.

"I want you," she interjected.

Her voice was very businesslike, as if telling him to sign a contract. He blinked and stared back at her. She was completely serious. What did she mean, _she wanted him_?

"I've picked you," she said, as if reading his thoughts, "to be my boyfriend."

The way she called him that sounded so mechanical. It fell stiff and meaningless from her lips. He stared at her wide eyed. Where had that come from? He was flattered, but aside from the obvious, she seemed like she barely noticed him. Besides, she wasn't exactly his type. . .

But she was staring at him. Those blue, blue eyes. Like icicles, cold and piercing. They were so clear. It reminded him of the Caribbean seas. How was it possible to even have such beautiful blue eyes? Just looking into them seemed to make the air crisper.

"Do you want to be mine?" she asked.

Her voice sounded far away. A biting breeze rushed past him, and he breathed it in. His lungs expanded easily and a chill ran down his spine. But his eyes were locked into hers and he felt like he was falling, falling, falling into the pure, fresh ocean. He felt another breeze, it rustled through his hair and air felt good on his scalp.

"Will you belong to me?"

Her voice echoed inside his skull. It reminded him of waves lapping along the shore. He felt the wintry prints of the tips of her fingers press into his cheeks and that bitter cold suddenly transformed viciously. His body shook violently, and that prickling feeling of dread crept into his chest. Tingles were shooting from his head to his spine, and he could feel her breath on his face. It fluttered over his skin like a frosty morning mist and something inside of him seized and then he couldn't breathe.

It was so cold.

But her eyes. . .so clear, so cold. Not like Yuuko warm, reddish brown eyes.

Yuuko's. . . warm eyes.

The feel of her skin was so warm, so comforting. Hot and slick against his. . .

He snapped upright, as if bolting out of dream. He was surprised to see that the girl had not moved an inch since the start of their conversation. She sat, with her arms crossed, but her eyes no longer looked intense. She frowned, and her glassy eyes hardened. Everything was as it had been. Everything except for the temperature of the room. It was still cold.

"I – I'm sorry!" he stammered, his throat felt stiff and weak.

She didn't say anything but only continued to stare curtly at him. He bowed but he couldn't help notice that her eye seemed less clear.

"I'm with. . . I – I mean I have –"

"You already belong to someone," her voice cut through the air.

He sighed and bowed again, relieved that she now knew and that he wouldn't have to look into those eyes again.

"Yes."

She made a humming sound and stood.

"Well, I guess that's it."

However, her tone sounded like it was anything but.

Turning, she started to walk back to the door, and as she did so, he noticed that she glanced at the door Yuuko left through. He normally would have shown a customer out, but he stayed on the sofa, willing the girl to walk faster so that she might leave more quickly. Silently, she opened the door but before she left, she turned back, and to his horror, she smiled.

That awful, unsettling smile. Wide and gapping with all teeth showing, making her face look like a mask.

And then she left.

Locking the door behind her, Watanuki let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"I take it she's gone?"

Watanuki jumped at the sound of Yuuko's voice.

"Thank goodness," Watanuki whispered as he covered his face with his hands.

He felt Yuuko's warm fingers wrap around his as she pulled his hands away.

"You're freezing," she stated, and he felt the heat from her palm and it burned against his icy skin.

"Why didn't you do anything?" he gasped, still shaking and picturing her blue eyes staring deeply into him.

"You seemed to handle it just fine," Yuuko smiled and she cradled his head.

"I didn't do much," Watanuki murmured.

He blinked, trying to reassure that this wasn't a dream.

"You refused her."

He noticed that she seemed very pleased with her last statement.

"I'm so cold," Watanuki shuddered as he stiffly fell into her arms.

Burying his face in the crook of her neck he pulled her to him, trying to gather her warmth.

"At least she's gone," he sighed.

Yuuko held him, but another chill crawled inside of him when she stayed silent.

* * *

The wind howled brutally that night as it beat violently against the shop. It shook the window pane and rattled the doors. The air was cool, but their bed was cozy. Even so, that did not stop the dreams. Watanuki dreamt that he was surrounded by an icy ocean, the sapphire waters surrounding him from every side. And as he sunk, further and further into the ocean, and the deeper he descended, the colder and darker the water turned. No matter how hard he flailed his arms or kicked his legs he could not break the surface. Beneath his kicking feet, he could feel something watching him from the darkness, ready to devour him. His heart pounded in desperation and his lugs burned as he held his breath. Its icy figure stretching beneath him, beckoning for him to sink deeper into the black waters.

He awoke gasping for breath in the dark, his skin crawling from the cold air. He turned in his bed to pull the covers over his body when he noticed Yuuko. Moving closer to her, his fingers found her waist and he was startled to discover that she was shivering fiercely. Shaking her gently, he tried to wake her, but she didn't open her eyes. Moving closer to her, he wrapped his body around hers.

The wind screeched outside and the shop groaned. It made his heart pound and he drew the covers over them. She never stopped shaking.

* * *

Watanuki opened his eyes groggily to find Maru and Moro staring intently down at him. At first he was irritated because he expected that they wanted him to make them breakfast. But he stopped his murmuring when he noticed their eyes. Their expression. . .the girls looked worried.

"The mistress is ill," said Moro.

"The mistress is sick," said Maru.

Watanuki bolted upright and glared at the two girls. Looking to his left he saw Yuuko, her head thrown back over the pillows, her long hair fanning over the sheets. He shook her gently, but she did no wake. Grabbing her, he pulled her to him but she simply sagged limply in his arms. Fear once again crept inside him. It was different from the fear he felt when that strange girl stared at him. This fear was neither dreadful or revolting, but wild and desperate.

"Yuuko!" he hushed shaking her again.

Looking down he noticed that her eyes were open. For a split second he thought she was dead and his heart stopped and his world crashed around him. But then she inhale against him, and he felt light headed.

"Yuuko!" he whispered urgently as he stoked her face.

"Watanuki," she breathed back weakly.

"What's wrong?! What's wrong?!"

She groaned and tried to move. He felt her muscles seize up, but she couldn't muster the strength and her body collapsed in exhaustion. Pulling himself in a sitting position, he stretched her across his lap as he cradled her in his arms. Her skin was cold, but she was sweating, and he pushed her damp hair away from her forehead.

"I had such horrible dreams. . ." she sighed as she stared up at him.

Her eyes were black and glassy. He had never seen her so weak. She'd had terrible hangovers, and she sometimes got heat exhaustion in the summer months when she didn't drink enough water, but she always bounced back quickly, passing it off like her sickness was no big deal, or milked her condition for what it was worth to get his sympathy. She never let him see when she was truly hurt because she honestly hated to make him worry.

So to see her now. . . like this. . .

"I need you. . ," her lips continued to move, but no sound came out.

Watanuki continued to stroke her face and began rocking her. He didn't think it would actually comfort her, but that didn't matter. It comforted him. She gulped and he couldn't get over how fragile she seemed. It terrified him.

"Yes?" Watanuki whispered so softly he almost couldn't hear himself.

". . .to get _him,"_ she finished as though it took all of her strength.

Normally Watanuki would yowl and spit like a cat whenever she brought _him_ up. But Watanuki was already pulling on his clothes and sprinting out the door, yelling at Maru and Moro over his shoulder to look after her.

The rain hit his face as he sprinted down the street. Normally, he would appreciate the early, clean spring air, but all he focused on were the steps he took until he nearly collapsed at the door of the temple.

"What's wrong?" he heard Doumeki ask as he stepped outside.

He wasn't wearing his blue kimono as he normally did on Saturday mornings. Instead he was dressed in a dark red button down shirt and black slacks and Watanuki couldn't help but notice how put together he looked.

"Yuuko. . ." Watanuki coughed, but he was too out of breath to continue.

The look on his face must have been enough to convey the urgency because Doumeki didn't utter a word as he stepped out into the rain, indicating for Watanuki to lead the way. Together they hurried back to the shop and Watanuki dashed to their bedroom.

Sliding open the door he saw Maru, Moro and Mokona gathered around Yuuko, rubbing her limbs, trying to warm her. Watanuki gestured for Doumeki to follow him and when he stepped into the room, Watanuki saw a spark of fear in his eyes that he had never seen before. Doumeki stepped closer to the bed and grabbed Yuuko's hand. If Watanuki hadn't been so terrified, he would have been insanely jealous.

Doumeki's touch seemed to help Yuuko as she breathed deeply and shifted on the bed.

"What happened to her?" Doumeki asked, his eyes locked on Yuuko's face.

"I don't know," Watanuki said breathlessly.

Sweat and rain were streaming into his eyes, making them sting and he attempted to move closer to Yuuko. Doumeki sat down on the edge of the bed and looked closely at him, and then back at Yuuko. Delicately, he rested the back of his hand over Yuuko's forehead and frowned. The gesture reminded him of a mother fussing over their child.

"She's freezing," he observed.

Seeing Doumeki's concern made something snap inside of Watanuki and he began to pace back and forth in the room.

"What do you think happened to her? Should I take her to a doctor? Do you think alcohol would help warm her up?"

"I don't know," Doumeki answered calmly to all his questions.

Something about Doumeki's soothing voice agitated him through his worry, and he felt a seething blame boiling inside of him.

"What good are you?" huffed Watanuki as he turned his back to them and stared out the window.

"Watanuki. . ." Yuuko's groaned softly from the bed.

Watanuki spun and around and drew close to the side of the bed and grabbed her tepid hand.

"Yes? What is it?" he could not hide the concern in his voice.

"Be nice," she exhaled and he felt his heart soften.

"What do we do?" he asked Doumeki.

He entwined Yuuko's fingers with his and tried to will her to look at him.

"The air here is different," Doumeki observed as he stood up.

"What do you mean?"

"I felt it as soon as I entered the shop. Something went wrong here. Isn't the shop protected from the outside world?"

Watanuki nodded and tried to warm Yuuko's hands with his own.

"Whatever this is, it's strong," Doumeki continued. "I need to purify the shop."

Even though his pride screamed at him, Watanuki relented and sighed.

"Do what you need to do."

* * *

Doumeki returned later that afternoon with supplies and his wife. When Kohane saw Watanuki, she had frowned in concern and sweetly touched Watanuki's face without saying a word. He must've looked bad. Doumeki, however, was not easily distracted. It was odd to watch him work, as Watanuki had never seen him in his element before. From room to room he went, hanging talismans and lighting incense.

Even though Watanuki was connected to spirits, he didn't consider himself a religious person. So he wasn't exactly sure what Doumeki was doing.

"Is this really going to help, Yuuko?" Watanuki whispered to Kohane.

He watched Doumeki sprinkle salt over certain areas in the foyer. It seemed legit, but Watanuki couldn't contain his skepticism.

"After everything you've seen, Kimihiro, why do you find this so hard to believe?"

Watanuki didn't have an answer for her. She tenderly patted his arm and he looked into her soft eyes. She really had grown into a beautiful woman.

"You've grown into a very handsome man," she said and Watanuki wondered if he said that last thought aloud.

Doumeki then went into Yuuko's room and pulled out what looked like a large paper shaker and began to sprinkle water over Yuuko. Alarmed, Watanuki almost pulled Doumeki away from her, but Kohane grabbed him lightly.

"Don't," she warned.

Together they huddled as they watched Doumeki pray as droplets of water fell over Yuuko's face.

"Shizuka has done this before. That object is a _haraegushi_ ," she whispered to Watanuki, "it's important for purification."

"He's purifying _her_?" Watanuki shook his head.

"I can see it, Kimihiro," Kohane hushed sadly, "what's making her sick isn't psychical."

It seemed to take a while, but finally Doumeki stopped praying. Doumeki turned to Watanuki and Kohane stepped away from the two to tend to Yuuko.

"Are you done?" Watanuki asked.

Suddenly, Doumeki began to pray loudly and shake his _haraegushi_ violently over Watanuki, spraying him all over with water. Watanuki sputtered and spat as he tried to block the large droplets from saturating his face. The water was not lightly sprinkled on him as it had been with Yuuko, rather it was doused coldly over his body like a shower head on full blast.

"WHAT THE HELL, DOUMEKI!?" shrieked Watanuki, "I'M NOT THE ONE WHO NEEDS TO BE PURIFIED!"

After a few more shakes, Doumeki seemed to be finished, and Watanuki wiped wet face and ran his hands through his damp hair. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw Kohane smile. Yuuko may have been smiling, too.

"You _do_ need to be purified," Doumeki stated.

"What?" Watanuki gasped, droplets spraying from his lips.

"Whatever touched her has also touched you," he clarified as he began to gather up his things.

"How can that be? I feel fine. And did you have to do it like _that_?"

"No, but I wanted to," Doumeki began to walk back into the parlor.

"Wait, what do you mean it touched me, too?" Watanuki followed Kohane and Doumeki to the parlor.

"I don't know why, but you seemed to be in need of slight purification. Just. . .be careful, Watanuki."

Dumbfounded, Watanuki nodded.

"Thank you," he said. "Thank you for helping her."

Kohane smiled kindly at him and Doumeki stared intensely at Watanuki. Finally, without saying a word, he reached out and clasped Watanuki on the shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. Still stunned, he stared blankly at Doumeki. Kohane was next, and wrapped her arms around him as she pressed her cheek against his.

"Good luck, Kimihiro," she sighed into his ear.

With that the two left, and Watanuki wondered what would happen next.

* * *

The shop atmosphere did seem more cheerful for the next few days, and Yuuko was slowly regaining her strength. On that first night after the purification ceremony, Watanuki didn't sleep. He had silently watched Yuuko that entire night, checking her temperature and trying to keep her warm. The nights were calm and on the second night, he had fallen asleep with his head on Yuuko's stomach. When he had awoken the next morning, the two were a tangled mess of limbs and warmth.

Her moist breath in his ear made a tremor go through his body.

"Will you make me breakfast?" she soughed intimately into his skin and he gulped.

Before he could say yes, she had kissed him deeply. She seemed to be feeling better. He told her it would cost her for all she had put him through and rolled her over as she laughed.

They had a very late breakfast.

He kissed her lazily in the kitchen and she had giggled against his lips and he believed that evil that had hit them was over.

He had been wrong.

* * *

An iron frost had gripped the land the next day. Yuuko had fretted that the ground would freeze and kill her flowers. A light spring snow quickly followed, but Watanuki was sure it would be gone by the afternoon. He went about his business, covering Yuuko's flowers with a tarp and inspecting the soil for signs of exposure. By the time he was done, his fingers were stiff and sore.

As he set off toward the warehouse, he felt it. The sensation of an egg cracking against his skull, tingles starting at the crown of his skull, tickling down his neck, down to his spine. He shivered violently, but that wasn't all. The air changed suddenly and he felt eyes on him.

Turning around, a soft tempest shook the branches and rustled through the grass. Dark clouds loomed ahead and the fresh snow fluttered from the ground and into the air around him. He swallowed nervously and wiped the sweat that had formed on his upper lip. No one seemed to be watching him, and another shudder surged through him.

Stepping inside of the warehouse, he had expected the feeling to leave him. But as he shut the door, and sudden pressure in the air almost knocked him off his feet. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he knew. Whatever was watching him, it was angry.

He waited an hour to come back into the shop, hoping that whatever was out there would leave. The feeling that he was being watched was gone, but that hot feeling of hate was still stuck in the atmosphere.

"You were out there for a while," Yuuko said suspiciously when he returned.

Suddenly feeling very tired, he began to move toward the couch. His feet were heavy as he collapsed in Yuuko's normal spot. He didn't answer her, but continued to stare at the door uncomfortably. Kneeling next to him on the floor, she watched the door with him and sighed.

"Maybe you should rest," she said softly.

That was the last thing he remembered as he lost consciousness.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, everything around him was black. His skin was numb from the cold. He rubbed his arms and he sat up and squinted in the dark. At first the thought he was having a dream, but then his eyes adjusted and he realized that he was in the shop. With stiff legs he arose and inwardly kicked himself for sleeping the day away. It had still been morning when he had rested, and now from observing his surroundings, everyone had gone to bed a while ago.

Walking toward the door, he peeked outside. He had been wrong about the light spring snow melting earlier. It now covered the land and highlighted the dark sky with a frosty red tint. He frowned as he had hoped to see the last snow fall weeks ago. Deeply, he exhaled mournfully, hoping that it would be gone by the morning.

He could feel the cold radiating from the glass of the window, and he pressed his tepid lips together. Turning, he decided he would crawl into bed next Yuuko to get warm. But that's when he noticed it.

Someone was standing by entrance at the edge of the yard.

He couldn't make out their features. Their figure looked large and shadowy. The inside of him froze and he didn't realize he was breathing hard until his breathe began to fog up the window. He wondered for a moment if it was _her_ , and why she would be standing there? But still, he couldn't make out her face.

It wasn't until about a minute had passed that he saw the person shift slightly that he realized it wasn't the girl.

It was Yuuko.

Throwing the front door open, he dashed out of the shop an into the yard. As he grew closer to her, he saw that she wore only a robe. She had her back to him and as he grew closer, he realized that the black shadow that he couldn't make out earlier had been her long hair. It was covered in snowflakes and he wondered how long she had been outside.

Slipping and sliding up the walkway, he rushed to her.

"Yuuko!" he gasped, "What are you doing out here?"

She didn't answer him but continued to stare ahead.

"Aren't you freezing?" he asked as he drew beside her.

But when he looked at her, he saw that her eyes were closed. If he hadn't felt so alarmed he would have noticed how beautiful she looked. Instead, he grabbed her and all the air escaped his lungs when she crumpled in his arms.

Her skin was like ice and even in the moonlight, he saw that her skin was ghostly pale. As she collapsed, her head fell back unceremoniously and rolled against her shoulders. It was as if time slowed down as he stared down into her face. Her lips were slightly purple and he wondered what was it that made her leave the shop?

He didn't remember dragging her back to the shop, but he found himself laying her gently on the ground as he slammed the door behind him. Flipping on the light, he knelt over her and patted her face gently.

"Yuuko!"he hushed panicked.

Her eyelids fluttered in response. Quickly, he undressed her. It scared him when he noticed how soaked her robe was. Undressing himself, he grabbed her from the floor carried her to the couch. Throwing a blanket around them, he pressed her frozen, naked body against his.

His heart was pounding fiercely as he buried his face into her neck. Rubbing every inch of her skin, he tried to soak up her cold. When her lips finally looked pink again, he whispered to her.

"Yuuko," he breathed, his face inches from hers.

They were both shaking.

"The barrier," she groaned roughly.

"What?"

"She's strong," she murmured.

"Look at me," he demanded.

Her brow furrowed as if she was trying to appease him, but she didn't open her eyes. Gently, he cupped her face in his hand and smoothed his thumb over her left eye, and then the right one. After the fifth time, her eyelids fluttered and he stared into her maroon irises.

Her eyes were dark and hazy, and he knew that even though her eyes were open, she couldn't see him. She was in his arms, yet far away. It was as though she was experiencing something that couldn't be seen with human eyes. Something that was making her squirm against him. So he did the only thing he could think of.

He kissed her.

It was deep and long and he didn't stop until her lips felt warm against his.

When he pulled away, her eyes were closed again, but when she opened them, the clarity behind them returned. She almost gasped when she saw him and opened her mouth as if to tell him something important, but then stopped.

"Watanuki. . ."was all she was able to get out.

Her hair was now damp from the melting snow, and he pushed it away from her skin and he noticed how she shook a little less. She reached out and touched his cheek with her fingertips and tried to smile.

"What where you doing out there?" he asked.

She shook her head, and he knew that she wasn't completely back from the abyss. Her eyes had a hard time focusing as she stared back at him.

He kissed her again softly. He noticed how a pink rose swelled in her pale cheeks. She watched him intently as if trying to break through some invisible barrier. He traced her jaw with his lips and nipped his teeth gently against her throat. Her panting didn't lessen but he felt her fingers dance against his neck and down his back.

For a while he let his lips explored her body, her shoulders, her neck. He blew in her ear and kissed her eyebrows. When her breathing evened, and it seemed she had calmed down, he spoke.

"Yuuko," he whispered lifting her chin, "what happened?"

She looked at him blankly. He was losing her. She lowered her lashes and for a moment and he thought she'd fallen asleep. But then she gasped and it the sound made him and jump and his stomach contract. Then with the last ounce of her energy, she simply sighed.

"Grant her wish."

And then she was gone. Her eyes lost focus and her body went limp underneath his and no matter how much he stroked her face, called her name, she seemed unaware of his presence. Carefully, he picked up her up and carried her off to bed. He felt sick as he wrapped himself around her. He placed his ear against her chest and counted her heartbeat. Every few minutes, she would let out a ragged breath. The sound was so strained and painful that he felt his hair stand on end as an overwhelming sense of doom crept into the shop. He could only close his eyes and wait between each thud of her heart and pray for the sun to come up quickly.

* * *

Doumeki came around the next morning, and as Watanuki paced back and forth outside of their room, Kohane tried to comfort him.

"It's Yuuko-san," she reminded him. "She always knows what she's doing."

"Yes," Watanuki agreed, "That's what worries me."

When Doumeki exited her room, his face looked grimmer than usual. That did not lift Watanuki's spirits.

"She's bad," was all Doumeki said.

Since the night before, Watanuki felt like a black hole had opened inside of him, and Doumeki's words just made it expand. His entire existence was about to implode. Shaking his head, he moved to enter Yuuko's room but Doumeki stopped him.

"Let her rest," he said.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know."

It had been difficult for Doumeki and Kohane to arrive at their shop due to the weather. Snow had fallen so deep that half the city had shut down, and Watanuki was not ungrateful for the effort it had taken them to visit Yuuko.

"Could you do that thing you did last time?" Watanuki asked wringing his hands.

Doumeki shook his head.

"No," he said sadly, "I'm the son of a priest, but I only know a little bit about cleansing. I'm afraid this is beyond my expertise."

Watanuki did not want to hear that. He wandered over to Yuuko's bedroom door and peeked in. He couldn't see her face as her hair covered her eyes and her head was turned to the side. He was used to her power. She was someone who could withstand anything. He never expected to see her like this.

"Maybe she's just ill," Watanuki said hopefully, "we could take her to the doctor. . ."

He noticed Kohane shake her head and he stopped.

"It won't help," she whispered. "She needs something more than scientific medicine."

"But if you can't help her, and I can't take her anywhere. . ."

He couldn't finish. This was bad and he had no idea what to do. For the first time since he was a teenager, Watanuki felt a hot, prickling sting in the corner of his eyes and a terrible pain in his throat. Wetting his lips, heat rushed to his face and he turned his head to look at Yuuko again, hoping to mask his worry from Kohane and Doumeki.

Instead, he felt Kohane's hand on his arm and he almost lost his composure. He was grateful for her concern, but he couldn't bring himself to look at her. He only stared at Yuuko. But choosing to focus on her weak image was a big mistake.

"Kimihiro," he heard Kokane's concerned voice in his ear, "I know you're scared. I know you don't know what to do. None of us do."

Something welled up inside of him and he turned his face even further from her.

"But if anyone can help Yuuko-san, it's you."

At her words, he felt a flush of respite rumble through him, and it was so overwhelming that the pressure that was building inside of him rushed out like water pouring out of a glass. Covering his face with his hands, he wiped his cheeks and looked down.

"Yuuko has always trusted you to make the right decision," he heard Doumeki say quietly. "And she's never left you on your own."

"She's always given you a life line to grab onto in your darkest moments. So think back, Kimihiro. What has she left you?"

Watanuki thought about it for a moment. Ever since this whole thing started, Yuuko seemed to be leaving him on his own to deal with it. She had not once intervened or instructed him on what to do.

Or was that true?

* * *

He sent them away a few hours later. It didn't seem fair to keep them as there was not much they could do. Kohane had protested, but as Watanuki watched the falling snow, he knew that if they didn't leave soon, they wouldn't leave at all. He knew her heart wanted to be there for him during this time, but he also knew that all he would do was possibly get the both of them sucked into something dangerous.

Maru, Moro and Mokona were upset and since they had tended to Yuuko all day, he had sent them to bed. With Kohane and Doumeki gone, the shop was quiet, and the silence was surprisingly comforting. Walking to the sofa, he sat down, his mind weary from the unknown and uncertainty of what needed to be done. Running a hand over his face he simply let himself soak in the silence.

It amazed him how quickly his life could change. By no fault or choice of his own, his life was slowly crumbling around him. How could one person have such a disastrous effect on another? How was it possible that he had had allowed this toxicity to come into his home? And most worrisome of all, would he be able to stop this terrible fate that seemed inevitable?

He wasn't Yuuko. He was just Watanuki.

A crash from Yuuko's bedroom snapped him out of his thoughts followed by a strangled howl of unadulterated pain that reminded him of a cry of a wounded animal. The sound was visceral. . .terrified and desperate. His heart halted for a moment and it seemed that the ground beneath him disappeared. He froze out of pure disbelief that that noise could even be made by a living thing.

Then, there it was. Rolling deep inside him, wild and primal. That familiar sensation ringing his ears and pushing him to his feet. The impact of his footsteps reminded him of shock wave made by from an interstellar crash, and it rocked him as he crashed through Yuuko's door.

A cold gust of wind hit him as he stumbled into Yuuko's room. Flipping on the light, that terrible icy fist of fear gripped him when his eyes landed on the bed.

At first his brain couldn't quite register what he was seeing. He had never thought it possible to witness this from her.

Yuuko, who was always so poised and graceful, thrashed violently in their bed as if struggling against some unseen force. The sheets tangled themselves around her as she grasped the bed white-knuckled and terrified. Her breathing was harsh and frantic and he could feel how close her heart was to exploding just by the sound of her frightened gasps.

Dashing to her, something crunched under his feet. Throwing himself by her side, he enveloped her. It was difficult to pin her down as her lithe form squirmed against his. Peering down into her face, he immediately regretted it. The whites of her eyes were all that were visible as she convulsed in his arms with her mouth wide open. Her face was contorted in utter agony as she struggled with all of her strength. Her face was flushed and sweaty and her long black hair snaked around her neck.

"Stop it! STOP IT!" he shouted at her, petrified.

Her nails had let go of the bed and were now digging into his arms. She raked them down his skin, but he was so panicked he didn't feel it.

"I'm here! It's me!" Watanuki tried to hush, hoping his voice would soothe her, but it came out loud and rough.

Her body seized up for a moment and he hoped that his words had calmed her, but then her heard that sound again. That horrible, inhuman, vicious wail that made Watanuki want to drop her and cover his ears. He watched in horror as that monstrous cry erupted from her mouth. He could hear it _rip_ her throat and it reverberated through his body and made his eyes water.

It seemed to ring on forever, and Watanuki, for a split second, wondered if he was going to lose his mind. Then a loud bang followed by another blast of frigid air hit them and it seemed to freeze Yuuko's scream in her throat. He felt her try to inhale, and her intake of breath was strangled and throbbing.

She began to cough and he used that opportunity to pin her body down so that she couldn't move. It wasn't easy. Her coughing was still jarring enough that it was difficult, but he finally pushed her arms deep into the bed and restrained her with his dead weight.

"It's me! It's me!" he gasped, "I'm here. . . I'm here. It's me."

She coughed and coughed, and with her chest pressed firmly against his, he could feel how her sternum vibrated each time. She had stopped convulsing and he pressed his face into her hair and whispered in her ear.

"It's me," he repeated softly, "It's me. . ."

Her thrashing had ceased and while she still had difficulty breathing, her body relaxed and he moved to hover over her. Her eyes were normal again, although slightly unfocused and she seemed to be concentrating all her strength to keep from coughing. Yuuko's skin was still flushed but she was aware of her surroundings and she looked up at him.

"I'm here," he breathed, his lips closed to hers. "It's alright. I'm here."

He stroked her face and smoothed her bangs out of her eyes as she fought for air. He noticed then that she was staring intently at him.

"Someone's knocking," she grunted. "Don't let them in."

Relief that she was back flooded through him and he rested his forehead on hers. Her hot skin burned against his and he gripped her hard and waited for his heart to stop hammering in his chest.

"Someone's out there," she whispered warningly.

"Yuuko. . ."

Another bang made him jump and he looked over to see that screen doors to the veranda were open blowing in the icy wind and slamming against her walls. Quickly he got up and fastened the screen shut. Snow had covered the room and in the chaos of the moment, he hadn't even noticed.

Rushing back to the bed he saw she had lost consciousness again. Shaking her, and whispered her name over and over hoping she might be coherent enough to tell him what had happened. But she was unresponsive. Her breathing had slowed, although it now sounded strangled and raspy. He saw that her brow was once again furrowed and she gulped. When she did so, her face contorted in pain.

Watanuki let out a shaky sigh. It seemed for now the ordeal was over. He would have to watch her all night and Watanuki left the room to get her water and medicine.

Walking back out into the living quarters, he saw Maru, Moro, and Mokona sitting the couch. The girls were in tears and Mokona was quiet.

"Is the mistress okay?"

"Is the mistress alright?"

Watanuki walked toward them and shook his head.

"She's sleeping now," was all he said.

"Watanuki is injured," said Moro, alarmed.

"Watanuki is hurt," said Maru, distressed.

It was then that he noticed that his arms were burning and when he checked, he saw scratch marks from where Yuuko's nails had ripped his skin. His socks felt wet and when he looked down, he saw they were stained with blood. He realized that the crash he had first heard had been her knocking over a glass of water that he kept by her bed. He had walked over the broken pieces in his attempt to restrain her.

Immediately the girls moved swiftly from the room and came back with medical supplies. He was touched because as he watched them disinfect his cuts and pull glass from his feet, their eyes were still wet with tears and worry itched deeply in their faces. Even Mokona's little paws gently swabbed his bloodied wounds. Once they had finished, he couldn't help himself as he patted each of them gently on the head.

"You're such good girls," he whispered.

For a long moment he saw Maru and Moro's face scrunch as he watched emotion build in their features and then they both burst into tears, throwing themselves at him and weeping into his clothes. He let them cry as much as they wanted. And when their sobs faded, they curled into each of his sides and drifted to sleep.

"Watanuki is scared," said Mokona finally.

"I don't know what to do," he answered back. "I have no idea what I'm supposed to do."

If Yuuko did indeed trust him, he was failing her miserably. If his arms hadn't been around Maru and Moro, Watanuki would have buried his face in his hands. Instead, the threw his head back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Watanuki is thinking too much about the wrong thing," Mokona said as he crawled into Watanuki's lap.

"What do you mean?"

"Watanuki is trying to figure out what Yuuko wants him to do. Watanuki wants to find a way to stop what is happening to the shop. . . to stop what is happening to Yuuko."

"Yes, that's right," Watanuki hushed.

"But Watanuki first needs to understand why this is happening. When Watanuki understands why, he'll know what to do."

Watanuki looked down at the black little pork bun thoughtfully. Perhaps he should try to give more credit to its advice. After all, it had known Yuuko for a long time and had seen many strange things. And he had noticed that Yuuko always seemed to know what to do in any situation. Perhaps that was because she understood the "why" in a way not many humans could comprehend.

"If you're right," he said to Mokona, "I'll up your alcohol allowance."

Mokona snuggled deep against Watanuki's belly and even though all he wanted to do was to stand up so that he could spend the rest of the night by Yuuko's bedside, having the three there with him was comforting, and he was grateful that he didn't have to go through this completely alone.

Giving them a moment to sleep, he contemplated Mokona's words. What was it that he was missing? What had that girl done to them?

* * *

The first thing he noticed was how the wintry air stabbed his lungs as he tried to breathe. Right away, he knew this was a dream. The world was a dark void of nothing, but it was cold and thick evil clouded around him. Something dark and sinister and hopeless. A deep panic similar to what he felt in Yuuko's bedroom filled him and he scanned his eyes around the room.

There she was.

Yuuko was hunched on the floor shaking as if in pain. He ran to her and knelt before her, but when he reached his arms out to grab her, some invisible force stopped him and he felt his body freeze.

"Yuuko!" he shouted.

She looked up at him and he was surprised by the clarity in her eyes. Her eyes were bright and wide and she looked as if she was trying with all of her might to keep from collapsing. Despite the cold, she looked hot and tired. Her breathing was harsh and she closed her eyes for a moment as if to focus.

"Yuuko, what's happening to you?" he cried as he watched her.

"Watanuki. . ."

It was then that he noticed fingers curled tightly into her shoulder and he saw movement of something behind her. He felt as though he was punched in the gut when he saw _her_ behind Yuuko.

The girl was curled over Yuuko, latched onto her back, her hair hung in her eyes and her head drooped over Yuuko's right shoulder. He watched as the girl snaked her arms slowly over Yuuko's body and dug her nails into Yuuko's skin.

"She's strong," Yuuko panted. "She wants to come in."

"Yuuko!" he gasped, struggling against the force that held him back from her.

"I'm trying. . .Don't let her in ye-"

She hissed in pain and Watanuki noticed how the girl had lifted her head slightly. A soft, grotesque grin slowly spread over her lips. His terror was so great that his entire body shook as he helplessly watched Yuuko be tortured by this thing.

"What do I do?" Watanuki desperately cried.

Her beautiful eyes opened again and while she looked tired, pained and worried, he saw something else there too. Something that he had seen a thousand times. She would often get that look before she sent him on a dangerous task. When she knew that he would have to be careful. . .when he would need to be smart.

That look. . . Watanuki knew she was trying to tell him something and the answer was there. Like word on the tip of his tongue, he knew that if only he searched harder, he could find it.

An ear-splitting shriek erupted in the room and Watanuki instinctively shut his eyes and covered his ears. The pressure in the room intensified and he felt his heart boom as he feared that whatever was happening, it was going to destroy Yuuko. He felt a sense of dread so strong would overtake him at any moment.

The shriek grew louder and louder and he shut his eyes tighter and tighter. . .

And then. . . nothing.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he had been unconscious, but when he came to, and he could hear the twins and Mokona tending to Yuuko. The sunlight lit up the main room and Watanuki stood on his feet, cursing how careless he had been to fall asleep. Rubbing his eyes, he stumbled into Yuuko's bedroom. She looked worse than she did last night, and he wondered about the nightmare that had disturbed him.

The girls had already cleaned up the water and shattered glass. Now they were simply rubbing her hands and legs, trying to keep her warm. Thanking them, he excused them and sat next to Yuuko's bedside. Biting his lip, he reached out to touch her hand. Her skin was ashy and cracked as though over exposed to the snow.

Looking outside, he saw the storm rage on. Trees hung low with the weight of the snow, and the warehouse looked as if its roof was about the cave in. Even the weather seemed to be against him.

He began to rub her hands. She didn't stir and his heart sank when he saw that his touch had no effect on her. Dark circles hung under her eyes and she was so pale she looked almost transparent. Reaching out his hand, his fingertips rested on her chest. Her heartbeat was fast but irregular, almost as if it threatened to give out at any moment. Even as she lay there, her outer body comatose and unresponsive, it seemed as though her inner body was reacting to something horrific. Like she was. . .

The dream.

He and Yuuko had met in dreams many times. In more recent years, they met frequently when the shop was too busy or life had become more stressful. In dreams, she seemed better able to express herself, like the burden of hitsuzen was lessened somehow and she could show her feelings more openly. He loved those intimate moments with her in the dreams they shared. She always gave him better insight to his problems. And if she was able to do that in the loveliest of dreams, then why should a nightmare be any different?

The girl wanted to come in. And she would eventually. . .

" _You can't stop her. She'll come as she pleases."_

The memory of Yuuko's words sent a chill down his spine. Yet Yuuko had warned him not to let the girl in the shop.

" _Someone's knocking. Don't let them in."_

Why would Yuuko tell him to keep the girl out, yet warn that she would inevitably enter?

" _Will you belong to me?"_

The girl had asked him that when she had come to have her wish granted. . .

Her wish.

" _Grant her wish."_

Something in his mind clicked. But no, could that really be the answer? How could he do that to her? How could he do that Yuuko?

" _Watanuki first needs to understand why this is happening. When Watanuki understands why, he'll know what to do."_

Watanuki looked down at Yuuko and grasped her hand. Leaning over, he placed a tender kiss on her forehead. Feeling tired again, he selfishly crawled into bed next to Yuuko and held her tight. Maybe for the last time. Mumbling into her neck, he shut his eyes tight and hoped his words would reach her.

"You don't have keep me safe anymore. I know what I have to do."

He just hoped he was right.

* * *

The waiting was the hardest part. Yuuko's heartbeat was weak and her breathing had all but stopped. The energy she had spent protecting the shop had drained her and had left her vulnerable to that girl, and he knew he had to act fast. But as the clocked ticked in the silent room, he cursed the irony that Yuuko had tried to buy him time, and now all it seemed to do was stretch on when he didn't have it to spare.

He sat in the living quarters, watching the storm outside. The sun was almost setting and the red light seeped threateningly into the shop made his heart ache. But still he waited, and waited, and waited.

And waited.

The storm howled and shrieked outside and it shook the shop so violently that he feared it would crash down on all of them. The hum of the lights and sound of the clock ticking did little to sooth his nerves, but it was nice to not feel completely alone.

Just as he was thinking how grateful he was that he at least had light, the entire shop went dark.

The soothing hum was gone as well as the once mocking ticking of the clock. Even the deafening sound of the storm outside was muted. The only sound was his own breathing, which was slowly growing more nervous as the silence continued. He stared straight ahead, all of his senses on overdrive. He jumped at every sound and tried to decipher every shadow.

Finally, just as the last light of the sun had almost faded, he saw a dark shadow through the front door window.

He expected it to open the door, but it didn't. It waited. He knew it was watching him because he could feel the thick darkness surround him. His heart pounded, and he wondered if he should simply open the door and get this nightmare over with.

Then, it heard it. A light knock. It was so gentle and light, yet it still made him jump. Three times: knock, knock, knock.

"Come in," he said.

Slowly, the front door opened and he watched as the silhouette of a woman stepped inside. Momentarily, the red light from the sun intensified while the door was open, but just as quickly faded when she shut the door. The room was so dark he could scarcely make out her face. She didn't speak right away and the only sound that could be heard was his terrified breathing.

"So, you finally decided to let me in?" he heard the girl say.

Her voice was girlish. Light and sweet. Nothing like how he felt at the moment.

"You didn't give me much choice," Watanuki said equally as light but couldn't completely mask and bitterness in his voice.

She turned and began to walk slowly next to him. She stopped only after a few steps. He caught a flash of white from her teeth and he saw she was grinning. His stomach squeezed and a hot salty bead of sweat rolled into his eye. In the dim light, he wondered how her face could be shrouded in darkness, yet see her smile so clearly.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" she asked.

There was a mocking tint to her sweet tone. He knew she was enjoying what she was doing to him. She walked a little bit further while still maintaining her distance.

"Not my feelings," he replied.

She sighed, and he saw her turn her head. The whites of her eyes were also visible in the low red light that was disappearing by the second. A shiver went through him as he could feel her eyes on him. Like a sick pressure, it was overbearing, and his bravery faltered. He had to look away.

That atrocious pressure didn't vanish, and instead, he could feel her movement as she walked behind him. The electric sensation of the hairs rising on the back of his neck made another tremor ripple through him. She was circling him like a predator and he had never felt more vulnerable.

"You should know I always get what I want," she lowered her voice.

"I know."

"You . . .you make me feel so. . ."

The calmness in her voice wavered, and was replaced by something wild, almost resentful. He thought he heard her lick her lips, although he hoped he had imagined it. The wood beneath her feet creaked and Watanuki trembled uncontrollably.

A misty chill fluttered over the back of his neck and he heard her breathy whisper:

"I want you."

Her frigid fingers slithered through his hair. Her breathing was heavy and cold burst of air matched her every breath. A deep revulsion simmered inside of him and he resisted the urge to flee from her and leave the shop forever, and yet there was a morbid tingling inside of him that made him curious to give in to her.

"Why?" he whimpered instead.

She didn't answer him. She only laughed like it was a ridiculous question. Her laugh was harsh and sugary at the same time. Her body rumbled against his back as she wound herself around him like a spider. That tingling sensation became slightly stronger and his mind hazier. Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply and tried to focus.

He thought of Yuuko, in the next room at death's door. . .

As he thought of her, the girl released him immediately and wheezed in frustration.

"You are strong," she said as she began to circle him again, "just like her."

Stopping directly in front of him, he felt her finger under his chin, lifting it up to look at her. He still couldn't see her face clearly, but her features looked. . .wrong. The whites of her eyes were brighter, and her smile stretched eerily over face.

"Am I really so different than her?"

With that question, Watanuki saw his opportunity.

"She's mine," he said softly, trying not to look her in the eye.

She began to slowly rub her hands up and down his chest. He knew she could feel his heart hammering beneath his skin. He remembered the look on Yuuko's face in his dream. Her eyes warning him, telling him to be smart.

"I can be yours," she hushed intimately.

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

Her cold lips wisped against his jaw and that morbid curiosity awakened inside him again. His body began to feel buoyant, like he was floating on a cool cloud.

"Yes," her whisper sounded like a hiss as she kissed her way up his ear.

"You want to be mine? To belong to me in every way?"

She flecked her freezing tongue in his ear and her frosty fingers danced along the waistband of his slacks.

"Yes," she grunted and that wild tone had returned.

She pressed herself against him firmly and nipped at his lips. Watanuki gulped and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Is that your wish? To be mine?"

She stopped for a moment like she was really considering what he had said. The only light in the room was a milky blue as the last rays of light sunk behind the mountains. That moment seemed to never stop and he wondered briefly is this was going to be his end.

"Yes," she said at last. "I wish to be yours."

"There is a price," he told her, his mind thinking of Yuuko.

Maybe he could do this one thing for her.

"I don't care."

Gently, he grabbed her face and brought his lips close to hers. Her skin felt hard and rough and . . . bitter. When their lips were centimeters apart, he whispered:

"Then may your wish be fulfilled."

It was only for a moment that he felt her sigh and saw the corner of her lips cock in a victorious smirk. But then he felt her fingers dig sharply into his skin and her body went rigid. Her eyes flashed and the smirk was gone. Instead her mouth widened and he saw her teeth which seemed sharper than he had remembered.

Fear got the better of him and he pulled away from her. She let him. She had no choice.

She made a low, scratchy sound in her throat and a wailing tempest began to beat against the shop. The atmosphere of the shop changed and a hot seething impression of pure hatred swelled inside the room. He saw her bare her teeth and for the first time since she entered, he could see her face but only for a moment. Her face was contorted and insane and the shop began to shake.

Watanuki fell backwards, wishing that her horrible gurgling would stop. But then she opened her mouth again and she shrieked. It was full of static and it took the breath out of his lungs. He was like the howling wind outside except there was a purity in its rage. He heard glass popping and crashing, and he covered his ears.

He prayed that she would not be able to get near him as her inhuman screech continued. His heart was beating so fast he thought he was about to faint, and the realization that Yuuko had been tortured by this woman made him mourn that he had not been able to stop her sooner. The floor quaked and rocked and he knew that he would not survive this night.

Then it stopped.

Opening his eyes, he windows and lights had shattered and glass littered the ground and it shimmered in the early moonlight. A deep blue hue lit up the room and he looked for the girl. Swinging his head left and right, he tried to see her. Getting up, he sprinted to Yuuko's room and when he swung the door open, he saw that she was still in bed. He waited with bated breath for a moment, and he almost collapsed in relief when he heard her inhale easily.

He walked back out to the entrance to see if the girl had left the shop, and before he could get to the door, he felt his foot step on an odd piece of wood. Peering down, he saw a mask lying on the ground. Bending down, he picked it up. It was cold to the touch and as he held it in the dim light, a shiver ran down his spine.

The mask looked like something he had seen in a play once. It had the face of demon with insane eyes made of metal fixtures. The mouth was fraught and tilted upward. He wasn't sure if it was smiling, screaming or crying. Large fangs draped over the smaller teeth. The mask was made out of wood and painted with a black finish. It was smooth and quite beautiful with fine craftsmanship. Confused he opened the shop door and peaked outside. The storm had stopped and light flurries of snow fluttered softly to the ground.

Looking around, he saw no footprints in the snow, nor sign of the girl.

Suddenly feeling weak, he rested his frame on the door. The mask tingled icily in his hand. Looking down, he stared into the eyes of the mask.

It seemed he'd received his payment.

* * *

An unexpected warm spring wind followed the storm a few days later, melting the snow. The city had flooded slightly for a few days but thanks to storm drains, it saved the affected areas from lasting damage. Aside from the broken glass and light bulbs, the shop survived mostly unscathed. The earth had drowned and Yuuko's lilies had perished in the storm. Doumeki had helped him replace the glass, to which Watanuki was grateful.

Watanuki trudged through the swampy yard to the warehouse one afternoon days later. Spring had finally arrived, and he was glad as he felt as though the winter would never end. And that morning, as he caught the scent of the clean, flowery air, he knew it was time to finish his business.

Everything stored here had no water damage and as Watanuki grabbed a black leather box from the shelf, the warehouse door opened.

"So, you're finally putting away that awful thing?"

Yuuko stood in the doorway, a sly smile on her face. Watanuki held up the mask, wondering if he would pay for locking it away from the world. Since he had received it a few days ago, he had noticed that depending on the angle, the mask's expression seemed to change shape. From a remorseful sadness at an upward angle, to a playful expression when slightly tilted to the left, he had never seen an object have so many emotions. When he held it from a downward perspective, the masked looked menacing, so he tried not to look at it from that angle.

"I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do with it," he replied as he opened the leather box.

As he placed it in the box, the mask hummed in his hands and his fingertips became frosty as he pulled away.

Yuuko stood beside him and stared into the box. Her expression turned grim and she leaned back on a heavy crate. He watched her pensively. She looked much better and he could hardly believe that only a few days ago, she had been fighting for her life. She still seemed a little weak, but she had been milking it for the last day or two, so he knew she was feeling better.

"You were very clever," she said proudly as she turned her head and smiled at him.

"I wasn't sure it would work," he blushed.

Watanuki turned and sat down on a large wooden cedar chest.

"Your wisdom with words was impressive, Watanuki. It was nice to see the fruits of my mentoring."

"It was my plan," he snapped and she laughed. "Besides, you've entrapped me many, many times."

"Yes, one could say you learned from the best."

She moved closer to him and brought her face close to his.

"Besides, you belong to me. Ownership is important. Much more important than people realize. It must be mutual to be truly effective. No one can use you without your consent. Which is why I also belong to you. She foolishly believed that if she belonged to you, you would belong to her as well. Then she could do whatever she wanted with you. But that's just not how it works."

"I won on technicality," Watanuki mumbled. Yuuko was giving him too much praise.

"That's the best kind of win!" Yuuko chirped. "You used her words against her. Words hold power and she underestimated her own."

"I just don't understand why she wanted me."

Yuuko curled her finger and flicked him on the head. He shot her a look. Her face softened and she leaned in close. Her moist breath in his ear and her warm cheek against his.

"It's because you're so delicious, Watanuki," she murmured as her wet lips tasted his skin and the burning hint of her tongue made a hot rush of blood flood through him.

"Is that why you introduced me to her as your servant?" Watanuki asked, astonished.

For the first time, he realized she may have called him that on purpose, and that it wasn't a Freudian slip. Yuuko nuzzled her cheek against his and remained quiet for a moment.

"I didn't want her to know how important you are," she replied softly.

At her words, she set his heart ablaze.

"Yuuko. . ."

"Who would cook for me if she spirited you away?" she added with mock heartache.

And just like that, she doused his raging heart.

"Ugh. . ." he growled dangerously in her ear.

"Or maybe, "she lowered her voice, "she just wanted something to eat. . ."

The humor was less detectable from her voice as she said that. And with his history, he knew it wasn't impossible.

"Are you saying she wasn't human?"

Yuuko pulled back and licked her lips and nestled herself in his lap. He exhaled at the feel of her warm body against his.

"I don't know what she was, but I know one thing."

She looked back at the mask in the box.

"You granted her wish. She belongs to you now."

She faced him again and slowly lowered her lips to his. Her mouth was hot and eager and he kissed her back, that ravenous, rolling desire swelling inside of him.

She broke their kiss and the popping wet sound of their lips separating made him groan in protest. Climbing off him she stood and looked back into the eyes of the mask. Putting her hand over the lid of the box, she snapped it shut, and he saw that she did so with a satisfied smile. Tracing the lid with her finger tauntingly, she turned to leave.

"I still don't know what I'm supposed to do with it."

"You'll know when the time comes. I'm sure you'll find her a suitable companion."

He gulped and stood. Her fingers quickly fastened through his belt loop and she began to pull him out of the warehouse. Glancing back at him mischievously, another boom of excitement ached in his belly. It was hard to care about anything when she looked at him like _that._

"Now it's time for my payment," she growled as she led him toward the steps.

"Payment?" he yelled exasperated. "How do I owe you anything? I'm the one who saved us!"

"Psssh! You wouldn't have saved us if it weren't for me. It took almost all my magic to keep her away," she laughed mercilessly.

They slipped and slid through the mud as she tugged and pulled at his clothes. It was a beautiful, bright sunny day. The air was calm and the sun hit his face and he knew that the nightmare was finally over. When Yuuko turned at the entrance of the shop and as he saw that wolfish glint in her eye and the way she bit her lip, Watanuki couldn't hold back a smile. Oh yes, she was definitely feeling better.

* * *

Later that night, as he lay next to Yuuko, naked and sweaty, he thought of the girl. The anger and wrath he had felt just before she vanished. . . It still made him sick to think about. And that mask. . . it was still there. Near the shop and close to them. Sealed in the box with powerful magic. Those horrible, tortured eyes staring into darkness.

One day, Watanuki would have to give that mask to a customer. Someone who wasn't aware of what it was or the kind of power it held. Someday he would have to make a choice and judge the person who would receive its power. For the first time, Watanuki understood and appreciated the hard decisions Yuuko had to make to maintain hitzusen.

As Yuuko pressed her body into his, she mumbled in her sleep, her lips tickling his skin. He looked out their window and stared at the warehouse. A low hum seemed to be coming from within its walls. In some odd way it reminded him of the howling of the snow storm.

The mask would be passed on eventually.

Watanuki closed his eyes and prayed that the person who would someday inherited that mask would deserve what was coming to them.

The End.


End file.
